Kitten Madness
by Ichigo Sanero
Summary: A little switch around and the Akatsuki find themselves taking care of kittens. There is something strange about this supposedly innocent kittens. Kind of a crack fic, it's not suppose to be serious just something fun to enjoy! Rated T mostly for language, and future scenes. (may go to M)


A man skipped (yes skipped) through the rainy streets of Amegakure. No one got in his way especially after seeing the black cloak decorated with red clouds. The man didn't notice as he continued on his way, watching everything from behind his orange swirled mask.

A small noise grabbed his attention causing him to pause. He looked around curious as to where it was coming from. He noticed an alleyway and the noise got louder as he moved towards it. He eventually noticed a box, and the noise came up from inside it. Kneeling down he opened up the box carefully, and inside were kittens, the noise was coming from one kitten, who was awake, while five others were asleep next to her.

The little kitten stopped mewing, noticing that the box was open. "How cute!" the man said loudly. "Are you guys all alone?" He asked not really expecting an answer. "Tobi knows what to do!" The awake kitten moved closer to her sleeping companions, nevus of the strange man in the mask.

"Don't worry, Tobi has it all under control!" He said as he closed the lid and picked up the box. He headed back to the base, excited about his find.

Once back inside the base, he made his way to the main living room. He sat down on the floor, placing the box in front of him. He looked around confused; normally everyone would be there at this time of the day. He shrugged it off and looked to the box.

Opening the box, he saw that the rest of the kittens were waking up. "Good Morning!" he said suddenly, startling the little ones. He has six eyes staring widely at him, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you guys," He said, his visible eye closing and his head tilted to the one side indicating he was smiling. "Now you guys need to stay quiet, we don't want Leader-sama finding you right now. He might kick you out."

"What don't we want Leader-sama finding out about?" A voice said above Tobi.

Tobi stood up quickly, "Leader-sama!" He said startled, behind the orange headed man was most of the Akatsuki. "Aww… You're going to ruin Tobi's surprise!" The man whined.

"Don't avoid it Tobi," The leader, Pein, said. "What are you hiding?" Tobi pouted and turned to pick up the box.

"Tobi found them, Tobi was going to give them to everyone." He mumbled. Pein looked in the box and was surprised as the six pairs of little eyes. They didn't look defenseless, but annoyed, which made Pein smirk.

"Hand them out Tobi," The leader said, taking the box and turning towards the group behind him. Tobi danced happily around him.

"Really?" He asked and Pein just nodded. The masked man reached into the box and pulled out one of the black ones, and skipped over to Sasori. "This one is for Sasori no danna*!" He placed the kitten into the puppeteer's hands. The kitten had dark red eyes and had all black fur except for a drop of red on her chest. "Her name is Chi!" Before the red head could say anything Tobi was reaching back into the box.

Tobi grabbed the second black kitten and made his way over to the Uchiha, "This one is for Itachi-san!" He placed the bundle in his hands. The kitten looked up at the man, her eyes were almost black, but green could be seen sparkling in them. She, like the other kitten was fully black, except this one had a splash of pink on her chest instead. "Her name is Cherry!" The man in the orange mask said cheerfully, and then turned back to the box.

The next kitten he pulled out was a chocolate brown color. "This one goes to Deidara no danna*!" He placed the kitten in blonde artist's hands "She's named Coco!" The kitten had the same chocolate brown for her eyes as she looked up at Deidara. Tobi smiled and went to grab the next kitten.

He pulled out another black kitten, but this one was different. The fur was black but in the light you could see it had a blue shine to it. "Kisame-san this one is for you!" The kitten's eyes were pale lavender, almost white. "I named her Mizu" The water-nin looked confusedly at the thing in his hands as Tobi skipped back to the box.

"Almost done!" Tobi cheered as he pulled a sandy blonde kitten out, "For Hidan!" He placed the kitten in the pale man's hands. The kitten's green-blue eyes were matching the glare that the Jashinist was giving to the little bundle of fur. "Her name is Suna!" He chimed it, but it didn't stop them glaring.

He reached in and pulled out another blonde kitten this one much paler then the kitten before her. "This last one is for Kakuzu-sama!" He smiled at the stitched up man, placing the kitten in his hands. This kitten had pale blue eyes which just stared blankly at the man as he tried to intimidate the kitten. "Her name is Cera! And that's all of them!" He cheered.

"Don't kill your kittens!" Pein added with a threating tone to his voice, as Konan entered the room.

"Did I just hear you say kittens?" she said, and then noticed the members holding kittens.

"Tobi found a box of kittens and had a good idea of giving everyone a kitten" Pein said filling the blue haired woman in. "Tobi, you and Itachi go to the town and get supplies." He ordered. The Uchiha handed 'his' kitten to Sasori and followed the orange masked man out.

"We don't have it in the budget for kittens." Kakuzu growled as the two walked past him.

"Don't worry about that Kakuzu." Pein sighed.

"fine…" he growled, "but don't buy me a collar, I have one." He used his chakra and created a collar made from his threads.

The two men left without another word, "Now as I said, you are not, and I repeat not, allowed to hurt or kill your kittens" Pein said firmly.

"Fucking Jashin damn cat!" A voice cursed out, everyone turned to Hidan, who placed his finger in his mouth, "The fucking bitch bit me!" he swore

"What did you do?" Pein asked blankly.

"Fucking nothing," He said, but everyone stared at him in disbelief, "I wasn't gonna kill it!" he glared at them all.

Pein sighed and turned to leave, konan following him. "Just don't kill them." He repeated as he disappeared into his office.

* * *

**AN: My first try at a slight crack fic, so as you can see I switched it around instead of the akatsuki becoming kittens ^^ some other fun is being had.**

**Tell me what you think please review! 3 Thank you!**

***danna usually refers to master, so using -danna you respect them as higher up, so tobi calls sasori and deidara that because he is partnered with them the most. And Deidara calls Sasori with the danna also. **


End file.
